


A Good Boy's Christmas

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Choking, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Draco loved being a good boy for Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	A Good Boy's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).



> Written for keyflight790. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Some of the prompts I used: bdsm, consent, rimming, praise kink, daddy kink.
> 
> Warning: There's some age play in this, which I assume is implied in "daddy kink," but I want to give folks a heads up. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Draco Malfoy loved being on his knees for Harry Potter. 

They were in love, and married. Draco adored Harry, and Harry adored him. Draco also loved being tied up by Harry; he loved being _choked_ by him. He especially loved it when Harry called him a good boy. 

Draco was on his knees now for Harry. He was sucking his cock eagerly, teasing him then going deep, just the way Harry liked it. 

It was Christmas Eve, and they were in their cozy lounge. The Christmas tree twinkled next to the sofa. The crackling fire was like a warm embrace. Harry growled and buried his hands in Draco’s hair. He tugged, controlling his head. “Just like that, boy,” he said roughly. 

Draco opened his mouth so Harry could thrust deeper. He loved it when Harry called him _boy_. It was a prelude to Harry calling him a _good boy_ , and Draco’s blood raced just thinking about it. 

Harry thrust over and over, his cock breaching Draco’s throat. Saliva escaped Draco’s mouth in strands. It was messy, so messy. He struggled to breathe, but Harry held him down, _forcing_ him to take his cock. 

Harry pulled Draco up by his hair. He frowned at him, even though his cock was jerking needily between them. 

“Daddy?” Draco whispered. 

Moaning, Harry caressed Draco’s cheek, then his hand moved down to wrap around Draco’s neck possessively. His hold tightened. 

Draco shuffled even closer. He whispered, “I want to be a good boy, Daddy.”

Harry’s eyes fluttered. “You’re going to be the death of me, boy.”

“Do you want to come inside me, Daddy?”

Harry picked Draco up and carried him to the bedroom. Draco muffled his squeak of surprise. He wasn’t a small man, and carrying him was a considerable feat. 

Harry dropped him to his feet next to the bed. “Take off all your clothes and get on the bed, boy.”

Draco stared at him, testing him. “No, Daddy.”

Harry marched toward him, his cock still out. He wrapped his hand around Draco’s neck again, yanking him close so he could breathe into his face. “Listen to me, boy. You’re going to get onto that bed, or I will have to give you a spanking.”

“No, Daddy.” Draco stuck out his tongue at him. 

Harry forced him onto the bed on his hands and knees. He ripped down Draco’s trousers and pants, revealing Draco’s straining cock. He smoothed his hands over the globes of Draco’s arse. Draco made a needy noise in his throat. 

“You’ve left me no choice, boy.”

Draco was enjoying Harry touching him so much that he almost forgot to say: “No, Daddy! Please, no!”

Harry’s palm came down on his arse cheek, hard. Then he spanked the other cheek. Draco bit his lip. _More_ , Draco thought, but outwardly he cried into their duvet and said, “No, please! I’ll be a good boy!”

Harry spanked him again and again, each hit controlled, calculated. He dipped his fingers between Draco’s cheeks to rub his hole. 

“Oh,” Draco said, voice full of discovery.

“Do you like Daddy touching your arsehole, boy?” Harry said roughly. 

“I think so, Daddy.” Draco twisted, needing more. His cheeks were hot and stinging. 

“What if Daddy put his tongue in you? Would you like that?”

“Oh, fuck,” Draco said, losing himself for a moment. He buried his face in the duvet. “Yes, please.”

Growling again, Harry parted his cheeks and gave his hole one lingering lick. They both moaned, and Harry did it again.

“Do I taste good, Daddy?”

“Yes, love.” Harry eased his tongue into his arse, getting him so wet. He moved his tongue in and out, fucking him. 

Draco thrashed. He thrust against the bed, his bollocks already tight. He knew he was pink all over, and his eyes were glazed. 

“I think somebody needs to be tied up. Turn over.”

Draco eagerly complied. He widened his legs as much as possible. Harry used a spell to tie his wrists and ankles to the bed. Draco was stretched to the point of being uncomfortable. He loved this moment. This was when he truly became a good boy. 

“It hurts, Daddy.” Draco pulled at his restraints. “I don’t like it.”

Harry stopped. “Colour?”

“Green, Daddy,” he said eagerly. 

Harry crawled onto bed and smoothed his hands down Draco’s thighs. “I’m going to fuck you now, boy.”

Draco bit his lip. “Will it hurt, Daddy?”

“Yes, but in the best possible way.” He cast a lube spell and eased a finger into Draco.

“Oh!”

“Does that feel good, love?”

“I think so, Daddy. Put another one in and let’s see.”

Laughing quietly, Harry slid another finger inside him. He fucked him slowly, watching Draco’s face. “You’re being a good boy for Daddy, I can tell.”

“I’m trying, Daddy.”

Harry groaned and pulled out his fingers. He cast another lube spell, then got into position. His cockhead was so blunt, so enticing. “Are you ready, love?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Draco said, making himself sound a touch frightened but determined.

Harry thrust inside him slowly. Draco blew out air, trying to relax his whole body. Harry was big and it was always a challenge to take him. 

“All right, love?” Harry whispered when he was all the way inside.

“Oh, Daddy,” Draco moaned.

“Christ.” Harry pulled out a little, then pushed back in. They moaned together. Draco was still very tight; he felt his arse clinging desperately to Harry’s cock. 

“Please, Daddy.”

“You’re being such a good boy, Draco.” Harry thrust in again, harder this time.

“Oh, fuck.”

Harry laughed again. It was always hard for them to remain in character at this point. “God, Draco.”

“Harry,” Draco whispered, and pulled him close. He whispered in his ear, voice filled with pure filth: “Fuck me, Daddy. Choke me. I want it to hurt.”

“God.” Harry wrapped his hand around Draco’s neck, using him as leverage. He fucked him harder, and finally, finally his arse was opening up. “You’re such a good boy, Draco.”

Draco felt trapped, utterly taken. His eyes rolled back. Harry’s hold tightened. Harry reached down and wanked him roughly, twisting his hand almost painfully. 

Draco cried out and came all over his hand. Harry fucked him through his orgasm, filling him up so nicely. Draco lost himself in the pleasure, in being taken and used and _owned_.

“You’re making me come, love,” Harry said, his cock jerking inside Draco. He buried himself deep and stilled, his hands now holding Draco’s hips in a bruising hold. He thrust again, going so slowly now, pushing his own come out. 

“Harry,” Draco said, reaching for him. 

Harry cleaned them up with a few delightful spells and pulled Draco close. He kissed his temple. “I love you, Draco.”

Draco was still somewhere else, but he nodded and smiled sleepily. “Love you, too.”

“Happy Christmas,” Harry whispered, and they both fell asleep, wrapped up together, warm and safe.


End file.
